Dile al sol
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Dos enamorados y una guerra que los acaba separando. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella descubra la amarga noticia? Songfic basado en la canción "Dile al sol" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.


Hubo una guerra en la antigüedad

Que separó un joven y dulce amor

Él tuvo que ir al frente a luchar

-¡Venga, Lobomon, que nos están esperando! –chilló Agunimon desde la acera a su amigo y compañero de pelotón.

-Tranquilo, ya va –le dijo apareciendo por la puerta de la casa.

-¡Por favor, no te vayas! –le detuvo una hada tras él.

-Kazemon, lo hemos hablado toda la semana. Tengo que ir –respondió el guerrero de la luz girándose hacia ella.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –se impacientaba Agunimon.

-Ya verás, estaré de vuelta pronto –siguió diciendo Lobomon.

-Pero…

-¡Kazemon, por Dios, déjale ir ya! –chilló el guerrero del fuego.

-De… de acuerdo –se rindió Kazemon.

-Venga, que no estarás sola –Lobomon le dio un tierno beso y se fue alejando −. No te preocupes, que volveré.

-¡Al fin! Venga o nos dejarán en tierra y nos perderemos la acción –dijo el del fuego tirando del brazo de su compañero y empezaban a correr.

Ambos guerreros salieron rápidamente hacia el furgón que les llevaría al campo de batalla. No era la primera vez que debían salir temprano de sus casas para ir a luchar. Agunimon era un experto pirotécnico con mucha energía y vitalidad, capaz de hacer sonreír a cualquiera incluso en medio de la mismísima guerra. Siempre asignado en los cañones de retaguardia, aunque a veces saltaba hacia la delantera para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Lobomon, por otro lado, era raro tenerlo en retaguardia. Experto con las espadas, llevaba el récord en su pelotón de enemigos eliminados en menos de diez minutos; también era bueno como francotirador, pero sólo cuando la victoria se veía fácil y rápida le retrasaban hasta la retaguardia.

Fue una lanza la que atravesó

Mil sentimientos y un corazón

Él murió de pie, nunca regresó

La batalla era muy dura. Tanto Agunimon como Lobomon esquivaban los cuerpos caídos de ambos bandos y los ataques hacia ellos. Habían matado a muchos y avanzaban ferozmente, ayudando a los demás compañeros de la compañía.

-Ese par de guerreros son demasiado molestos –señaló Lucemon −. Encárgate de ellos.

-Sí, señor –respondió la digimon de su lado, volando hacia el campo de batalla. En cuanto tuvo al primero a la vista, sonrió malignamente y atacó −. ¡Melodía mortal!

El ataque dio de lleno en Agunimon, quien cayó de espaldas. A poca distancia, Lobomon se dio cuenta de la situación y se acercó.

-¿Puedes caminar? –le preguntó.

-Creo que no… –respondió el del fuego mirando su brazo y su pierna.

-Vamos, te ayudaré –dijo Lobomon empezando a alzarle.

-¡Ah, no! Vosotros dos no huiréis de mí. ¡Melodía mortal! –volvió a atacar la digimon.

-Maldición… Agunimon, tendrás que esperar a que la mate. ¿Podrás?

-Claro que sí… Aplástala –señaló Agunimon, con la respiración algo entrecortada.

Lobomon volvió a empuñar ambas espadas láser y corrió hacia LadyDevimon, golpeándola para alejarla más del lugar en donde reposaba Agunimon. La otra sólo reía y se divertía esquivando las estocadas del lobo blanco hasta que se cansó de jugar.

-Ya es hora de acabar con esto. Eres una molestia para el señor Lucemon. ¡Lanza de la oscuridad!

El ataque pilló por sorpresa a Lobomon, que soltó ambas espadas al tiempo que la sangre fluía por la herida mortal en su pecho.

Ella no olvida aquel frío adiós

Se heló su sangre y tembló su voz

Mientras se alejaba su joven amor

Kazemon pasó varios días esperando recibir una carta o algo. Sabía que no podría recibir carta de Lobomon durante unos días, puesto que al principio, entre el viaje y el recibir instrucciones, le podría ser incluso difícil encontrar tiempo para escribirle algo.

No dejaba de recordar aquel momento, en el que el despertador sonó y él empezó a arreglarse para ir al frente. Ni tampoco el momento en el que se separó de ella. Algo cruzó su mente, tan rápido, que no supo qué podría ser. Pero de algo era consciente: tenía que ser algo relacionado con aquel a quien amaba y se fue.

Cuentan que todas las mañanas va

A conversar con un viejo árbol gris

A él le habla de su gran soledad

Tal y como Lobomon le había dicho, ella no estaba sola. Su amiga y vecina Ranamon también había tenido que ver cómo se iban sus amigos y seres queridos a la guerra. Pero al contrario que Kazemon, la digimon de agua se entretenía haciendo faena en casa, salía a hacer encargos, ayudaba a otros digimons más ancianos… Kazemon deseaba ir a hablarle, a decirle lo que sentía por la ausencia de Lobomon, pero sabía claramente que mencionarle cosas relacionadas con aquella guerra la derrumbaba aunque se estuviese haciendo la fuerte en aquellos momentos.

Por ello, cada mañana caminaba varias calles hasta dar con la casa de Arbormon. Ese digimon ya tenía cierta edad y no lo llamaban para acudir a la guerra, pero decían que, tiempo atrás, él había colaborado en muchísimas ocasiones, luchando en el frente y alzándose con la victoria.

-¡Buenos días, Kazemon! ¿Vienes otra vez a tomar un te conmigo? –le saludó cuando abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, Arbormon. Sí, la verdad es que me apetece un buen te.

-Pues adelante, venga. Enseguida te lo sirvo –la invitó a pasar mientras él se dirigía a la cocina en busca del te y las pastas −. ¿Qué tal estás, preciosa? –le sirvió una taza.

-Mal… Es que no sé… ¿No debería haber recibido ya noticias de Lobomon? –dijo.

-La verdad es que sí es extraño. Han pasado dos semanas ya y no te han enviado ninguna carta –dijo pensativo el ex-guerrero de la madera mientras untaba una pasta en su te.

-Tú mismo me lo dijiste el primer día que pasé sin él. Que serían tres o cuatro días sin saber absolutamente nada de él… ¡Pero ya son dos semanas!

-Bueno, puede que le hayan ascendido y ahora tenga mucha faena –intentó consolarla.

-¿Y si lo que pasa es que se ha olvidado de mí? –lloró Kazemon.

-Oh, venga. ¡Pocas mujeres hay en la guerra como para olvidarte! Él sabe que le esperas, ¿verdad? –ella asintió −. Pues ya está, tiene motivos para no olvidarte.

-Sí…

-¿Te ocurre algo más? –preguntó Arbormon al verla decaída.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… Como si le hubiese pasado algo…

-Tranquila, Kazemon. Más tarde o más temprano volveremos a saber de él.

¿Dónde estás, amor?

¿Dónde duermes hoy?

Dame el beso aquel

Que me dijo adiós

Me dijo adiós, adiós…

Tres meses más tarde, durante la noche, un gran furgón llegó a la pequeña ciudad. Su sonido despertó a todos los vecinos, que empezaron a salir en pijama, cubiertos con batas, a observar qué ocurría. De aquel furgón empezaron a bajar soldados, algunos ayudados por muletas o por compañeros debido a las heridas causadas por la guerra.

-Lobomon… –susurró Kazemon buscando con la mirada la figura de su lobo −. ¿Dónde estás?

Todos aquellos guerreros que regresaban a casa traían consigo enormes heridas que les imposibilitaba continuar en la batalla. Era doloroso ver todos aquellos cuerpos destrozados, con miembros amputados. Kazemon deseaba ver a Lobomon, pero no que bajase del mismo modo que todos aquellos seres. Acabaron de bajar todos del furgón y regresó al interior de la casa. Ni rastro de él.

-¿Dónde estás, Lobomon? –preguntó al aire la hada, tumbándose en la cama −. Ojalá regreses otra vez conmigo… Te necesito a mi lado… día y noche –lloró hasta quedarse dormida, soñando nuevamente con aquel adiós.

Vuelve a mí y dame tu mano al andar

Vuelve a mí y mira mis ojos llorar

Dile al sol que haga volar tu calor

Hacia nuestro hogar para que vuelvas a mí

Durante el siguiente mes, varios furgones aparecieron, de los cuales bajaban todos aquellos que habían ido al frente. Kazemon se acercaba hasta ellos, observando a cada uno de los que bajaban, pero por ningún sitio veía a su amado.

El último de los días, Ranamon acompañó a Kazemon. El hada había visto a Agunimon sentado en el último furgón, aunque malherido, y quería correr hacia donde aparcaba el vehículo.

-Venga, Kazemon, ya queda menos –la animaba Ranamon mientras se acercaban más a su destino.

-Sí…

Del vehículo surgió una figura oscura que provocó un grito ahogado en la digimon de agua. Ayudaba a salir al guerrero rojo, aunque más parecía que ambos se ayudaban a mantenerse de pie.

-¡Loewemon! –corrió Ranamon.

-Hola, guapísima. ¿Me echabas de menos? –saludó el guerrero de la oscuridad. Sus hombreras estaban destrozadas y un demasiado llamativo vendaje blanco ocupaba su pierna derecha.

-¡No me escribías mucho! –protestó la digimon rompiendo a llorar en su pecho, casi compartido con el guerrero del fuego.

-Chicos… –intentó saludar Kazemon. Al verla, ambos desviaron la mirada.

-Hola, Kazemon –respondió no muy animado Agunimon. Había perdido uno de sus cuernos, llevaba un brazo colgando inerte y varias vendas más en las piernas.

-¿Y Lobomon? –dijo, esperando que tras esas palabras apareciese el mencionado bajando del vehículo militar, sonriéndole como ella recordaba.

-Lo sentimos, Kazemon… Él… –intentó pronunciar Agunimon, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Murió en la guerra, Kazemon –finalizó Loewemon, casi con más dolor que el primero. Recordar aquello le hacía sentir rabia en su interior aunque, se obligó a recordar, él ya había tomado venganza.

-No… Es mentira… ¡Es mentira! –chilló la digimon del viento y salió volando lejos del lugar.

Nadie la detuvo, ni los dos soldados que se intentaban mantener el equilibrio ni la otra digimon, llorando por las malas noticias. La dejaron volar a donde quisiera. Y así logró llegar al bosque que le traía buenos recuerdos.

-No… no es posible que haya muerto –lloró −. ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué le ha tenido que pasar a él? ¿Por qué no ha podido regresar a casa? –chilló con todas sus fuerzas hasta casi quedarse sin voz −. Me dijo… me dijo que volvería… Pero… él no…

Caminó entre los árboles, ausente, sin fijarse hacia dónde iba. Muy posiblemente se estuviese perdiendo en aquel lugar, pero ya no le importaba… Porque no había ya nadie que la pudiese encontrar. Alzó la vista al cielo, cubierto por las copas de los árboles, aquellos a los que ambos subían entre risas y juegos. Un suave viento cálido sopló, acariciándola, cogiendo su mano, llamando su atención. Aquel calor, aquella sensación… No podía ser otro.

-Lobomon… –dijo en susurros. Corrió en la misma dirección que el viento y salió del bosque.

Estaba en uno de esos claros que tan bien conocía ella. Se quedó mirando, sorprendida, la figura blanca que esperaba de pie, sonriéndole, incitándola a acercarse. Pero para cuando ella llegó ante él, desapareció.

-No… Lobomon… –volvió a llorar, cayendo de rodillas aún con la mirada en donde estaba el rostro del guerrero de la luz −. No… no está…

Agachó la cabeza, dispuesta a chillar de dolor con la poca voz que le quedaba cuando reparó en lo que había allí. El dolor desaparecía rápidamente, las lágrimas cambiaban de amargas a dulces y su corazón volvía a latir con gran fuerza al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el digihuevo blanco con un símbolo especial para ella…

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aquí el songfic. Espero que os haya gustado y que no me tiréis demasiadas piedras por haber matado a Lobomon... Pero bueno, al final no ha sido tan grave, ¿verdad?<p>

Ah, técnicamente cuando lo escribí en Word, dibujé el emblema de la luz con "/ | _" - esto, justo al final, pero como que no ha salido aquí (con lo que me lo he currado...) -.- es una lástima, la verdad... Pero bueno, otra vez será.

Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
